1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to microprocessor-operated sound-generating ornaments, novelties and toys, particularly to such items powered by photoelectric cells.
2. Prior Art
Ornaments, novelties, toys and games with digital-logic integrated circuits that excite acoustic speakers are now commonplace. Well-known to electronic technicians and computer programmers are various techniques for causing such circuits to develop a controlled series of electrical oscillations that correspond to musical tunes, or even to more elaborate sounds such as simulated speech. Such oscillations are directed to conventional acoustic speakers, or for small inexpensive applications are directed to ceramic drivers attached to thin metal discs ("benders") which rather reedily convert the electrical oscillations into acoustic vibrations.
With the development of ever-smaller and ever-less-expensive microprocessors, such music or voice simulators have been used in formats that are more and more disposable--as well as tiny. For example, there are now on the market greeting cards that play one or more tunes when opened. All such applications of course require tiny batteries in conjunction with the microprocessors and acoustic converters, and of course become inoperative when the batteries run down.
Also well known are photoelectric cells, commonly termed "solar cells," which generate electricity whenever adequate light impinges upon them. Such cells are now used to develop electrical power for a great variety of purposes. For instance, they are now in general use in commercial public-utility power grids. They are used also to power many different kinds of remote equipment--such as environmental monitoring equipment, complete with digital circuits to preliminarily process the monitoring information and with radio transmitters to report the preliminarily processed information to a base station.
To the best of my knowledge these two areas of modern development have not previously been combined.